Halloween in ' Haunted House ' ala Rookie 12 !
by Kyuubi no Lucifer
Summary: Rookie 12 plus Kyuubi dan Itachi ke rumah kosong ! Tapi, ada hantu enggak ya ? Eh, toloong !


**Halloween in 'Haunted House' ala Rookie 12 !**

Nova kembali ! Kali ini, fic Halloween yang terlambat ! Hiatus, tapi malah publish fic.

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto-jisan yang tidak mengakui bahwa seluruh karya-nya akan diwariskan ke Nova dan Aneki, Ryuuga Athenania.

Warning : Agak berdarah. GaJe. Hint _shounen ai._

Summary : Rookie 12 plus Kyuubi dan Itachi ke rumah kosong ! Tapi, ada hantu enggak ya ? Eh, toloong !

" Li'l 'Tsune ! "

Kurama memanggil adiknya yang berumur 14 tahun, Naruto.

" Kyuu ! Elo besok pake' apa ? Gue pake' kostum rubah ekor sembilan, nih ! " Naruto menunjukkan kostum rubah oranye pada Kurama, atau bisa dibilang Kyuubi.

" Gue ! S-E-C-R-E-T. Ra-ha-si-a, Li'l 'Tsune. Khe khe… " kekeh Kyuubi penuh kemenangan melihat adiknya cemberut.

" Hmm ?! Tapi gue gak beliin elo kostum lho, Ninetails ! " seru Kushina dari dapur.

" Yeah, whatever ! Gue udah punya ! " balas Kyuubi.

################################################## ################################Malam, Halloween.

Hari ini, 31 Oktober. Halloween !

Di Konoha, diadakan Festival Halloween.

Semua penduduk, terutama anak-anak, mengenakan kostum-kostum. Plus, tentu saja, _Jack'o lantern_ dan permen !

" Teme ! Hwaa, apa itu ?! " Naruto menjerit kaget ketika melihat sahabat sekaligus musuhnya, si Uchiha bungsu.

Mau tahu kostum Sasuke ?

Mau tahu ?

Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget…?

Hm ?

Hm ?

Ma-Emph !#Nova dibekep Aneki pake' labu sepanci..#

Oke deh, Nova jelasin.

Sasuke pake' kimono putih longgar, dengan obi besar berbentuk tali ungu dan celana hitam. Wajahnya diberi lukisan tanda seperti shuriken. Yang paling mengerikan…di punggungnya ada semacam sayap hitam besar !

" Satan. N apa yang elo pake' itu Dobe…? " jawab Sasuke datar.

" Kyuubi, dattebayo ! Bagus 'kan ? "

Naruto ? Kostum rubah-ekor-sembilan oranye. Ekornya berdiri tegak. Ck ck, pas deh ! Di tangan Naruto ada sebuah _Jack'o lantern_ yang menyala, dan sebuah keranjang oranye, setengahnya penuh dengan permen !

" Eh, apa tadi, Teme ? Sa-Satan ?! Setan dong ! Uwaa ! " Naruto menjerit sambil mencoba berlari, tapi…

Bruk !

Naruto jatuh dengan elitnya karena ditarik seseorang.

" Uggh ! Apaan sih ?! " Naruto merengut kesal.

" Daripada elo nubruk orang. " Namikaze Kyuubi menarik telinga rubah Naruto.

" Kyuu ja-Uwa, Kyuu kereen ! " Teriakan marah Naruto berubah menjadi jeritan kagum.

" Iya dong, gue gitu lho ! Gimana sih loe ! " Si pemilik rambut merah-oranye ini pake' apa coba ? Kimono !

Tentu aja, bukan kimono biasa. Kimono ini warnanya item ! Tapi, ada bercak-bercak darah merah ! Udah gitu, doi bawa pedang item lagi, n ada bercak darahnya juga ! Rasanya terlalu serem buat cowok 18 tahun-an, tuh. O, iya, Cuma ini yang ngasih kesan _kawaii_#Kheekh, dicekik Kyuubi#, telinga rubah merah-oranye ! Dan ekor juga ! Hm, taring ? Enggak usah, soalnya taringnya Kyuubi udah tajem banget, sih !

Kyuubi pake' kostum _kitsune_ !

" Sayang, kau yang pakai kostum setan, Otouto. Tapi, itu kostum yang cocok denganmu, Devil-chan ! "

" Devil, huh ? Okay, but, no with suffix –chan, Wrinkled ! " Yup, ini dia si Uchiha sulung !

" Dracule, huh ? Wrinkled Dracula. " ejek Kyuubi melihat penampilan Itachi.

Itachi pakai kostum drakula ! Cocok banget, walaupun enggak ada taringnya, sih. Tapi, kesan _perfect dracule_ nya itu !

" Halo, Naru ! Sasuke-kun ! Malem, Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san ! Happy halloween ! " Ini, nih, si _Fujoshi_ dating ! Haruno Sakura telah tiba !

" Sakura-chan ! Uwah, cantik ! " seru Naruto senang. Yah, Sakura emang cewek incerannya sih, tapi Sakura lebih suka masangin Naruto sama Sasuke, daripada sama dirinya ndiri !

Sakura pake' kostum Saori alias Dewi Athena _Saint Seiya_ ! Ini niat Halloween atau _cosplay_ sih ?

Gaun putih panjang, tongkat berwarna emas, plus wig ungu panjang DLL !

" Kyaa, Naru, lucunya ! " Klik !

" Bagusnya, Kyuubi-san ! " Klik !

" Sasuke-kun, keren ! " Klik !

" Itachi-san, seram…! Foto bareng Kyuubi-san dong !" " Gak ! " Klik !

Sakura langsung ceklak-ceklik pake' kamera digitalnya. Aneh, mengingat Saori kalem…

" Fujoshinting ! Elo niat Halloween atau cosplay sih ? " protes Kyuubi kesal.

" Niat moto'in cowok bernilai 80 keatas. " jawab Sakura sambil noleh-noleh cari cowok keren.

" Hah…? " Kyuubi _hang _deh.

" Sasuke-kun, 95. Naru 90. Kyuubi dan Itachi-san, 95. " jelas Sakura panjang.

" Gue sama ama Brengsek-1 n Brengsek-2 ?! Sialan loe, Fujoshinting ! " Kyuubi mencak-mencak.

" Na-Naruto-kun…? " Seorang cewek berambut indigo berdiri dibelakang Sakura.

" He ? Yuki-onna ? " Kyuubi menoleh bingung. Siapakah si _Yuki-onna_ ? Yup…

" Hinata-sama, mohon tidak berkeliaran sendirian. " Neji mengehela nafas melihat Hinata berdiri diantara Sakura dan Naruto.

" Ini, kostum yuki-onna, Hinata-chan ? " tanya Naruto, heran melihat Hinata.

Yah…Hinata masih seperti biasa. Sekarang, ia mengenakan kimono putih, sederhana deh ! Tapi, berkat wajahnya yang pucat, mata tanpa pupil, dan sifat-jarang-ngomong nya, dia persis _Yuki-onna_.

" Menurut Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama cocok dengan _Yuki-onna_. Jadi ia menyu-memintanya mengenakannya. " jelas Neji kalem.

" Elo gak pake' kostum, Neji ? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak kekanakan sepertimu, Naruto. Lagipula Hinata-sama memakai karena diminta Hanabi-sama. " Kata-kata Neji sukses membuat dirinya merinding. Ya iyalah, ada tiga _deathglare _gratis sih. Ah ya, jangan lupakan aura membunuh dari Kyuubi dan Sasuke(Naruto enggak bisa)

" YOSH ! Benar-benar semangat masa muda yang tinggi pada Halloween ini, Namikaze-san, Sasuke ! Itu benar-benar aura masa muda yang hebat ! Daku sangat terbakar…! "

Kali ini, dengan _spandex_ kuning, Lee datang !

" Lagi-lagi…elo cosplay Bruce Lee…? Che, baka. " ejek Kyuubi melihat Lee sedang _push-up._

" Ciao ! Dengan penuh semangat masa muda, daku meniru idola, Bruce Lee yang hebaat…! HIYAA ! AHA ! Daku tahu, ada sebuah rumah besar yang kosong 200 meter dari sini, mari kita kesana dengan jiwa masa muda ! " Lee berteriak-teriak penuh semangat kegila-okay, ' semangat masa muda '.

Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, dan Naruto saling berpadangan, pikiran mereka sama,

' Jangan-jangan, rumah itu… '

" Alis Tebal, apa rumah itu bernuansa eropa dan berwarna hitam-merah ? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Betul sekali ! Oh, bagaimana engkau mengetahuinya, wahai Naruto ?! " seru Lee-lagi-.

' Oh, GOD ! '

" Wuaah, rumah kosong ?! Gue ikut ! " Ini nih, si penggila misteri dating. Tenten tiba !

" Tenten ! Akhirnya dikau datang, wahai Tenten ! Marilah engkau ikut kami mengadu semangat masa muda yang membara ini di sebuah rumah kosong ! Mungkin kita akan blablabla…! " Nova males ngetiknya satu-satu.

" Boleh ikut ? " Mendadak, Ino dan Chouji yang ditariknya menghentikan mereka. Lee malah mengangguk semangat.

" YOSH ! MARI BERANGKAT ! " teriak Lee.

Namun, belum 5 meter…

" Lee-man ! Gue n Shika ikut ! " Kiba n Akamaru plus Shikamaru bergabung.

" WOKEE ! "

Ditambah 7 meter…

" Shino-man ! Ikut ke haunted house nyook ! " seru Kiba.

" Ya… "

188 meter…

" Ini dia ! "

Para anggota mangap.

Tapi, Cuma 9 yang mangap karena kagum. 4 lainnya mangap khawatir.

" INI DIA ! "

" Alis tebal, gimana masuknya…? " Naruto angkat bicara.

" Eh…? Gak tau… "

GUBRAK !

" Kalo gitu knapa ngajak, kampret ?! " marah Kyuubi.

" Aha ! Gampang ! Hyaa ! Hya ! Gyaa ! " Duak duak duak ! Bruak ! Pintu rumah itu terdorong setelah ditendang bertubi-tubi oleh Lee !

" Lee, nanti dimarahi yang punyaa ! " seru Ino.

" Ini 'kan rumah kosong ! " jawab Kiba.

" Siapa kalian, bocah ?! Beraninya ke rumah Master dan Maestro ! "

Mendadak, sesosok tua mendekati mereka ! Suara beratnya, otomatis mengejutkan 10 'penjelajah'.

Dan…berlarilah mereka ke dalam rumah itu kecuali 4 _chara_ kesayangan kita.

################################################## ################################

" GYAAAAA ! SETAAAAN ! " Terdengar banyak jeritan macam ' Kyaa ! ', ' Gyaaa ! ', ' Setan ! ', ' Help me ! ', ' Hantu ! ', ' Kami-samaa ! ', dan ' Semangat masa mudaa ! ' oh, mana ' Guk guk ' ? Ternyata Akamaru bersama 4 _chara_ utamanya.

" Hosh, hosh. Mana, hosh, Akamaru, hosh, man ? " Bahkan dalam keadaan tersengal Kiba juga masih mengucapkan ' man ' !

" Sasuke-kun mana ?! " jerit Ino disusul " Na-Naruto-kun ti-tidak a-ada… " oleh Hinata lanjutkan dengan kepalanya yang terkulai lemas dan Neji yang berteriak, " Hinata-sama ! ".

" Lho, Itachi-san dan Kyuubi-san manaa ?! " Kali ini Sakura.

" Mungkin diluar. " Shikamaru angkat bicara.

" Sepertinya mereka... " Shino menambahkan efek seram pada kata-katanya, " ditangkap… "

" APAAA/WHAAAT/Di-ditangkap ?! SASUKE-KUN/ITACHI-SAN, KYUUBI-SAN/Na-Naruto-kun ! " jerit Ino/Sakura/Hinata#What the-?!# bersamaan.

Blam !

" Itu…dari pintu 'kan…? Ki-kita dimana, guys…? " Tenten celingak-celinguk bingung.

" Ka-kayaknya kita tersesat, nih… " Chouji meraba-raba sakunya. " A-ada yang bawa senter gak…? "

Tidak ada yang mengangguk. Semua kepala mengarah ke Lee, termasuk…kepala hiasan berbentuk singa di sebelah Lee !

" GYAAAA ! " Dan acara kabur itupun terjadi kembali, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda !

" Khe khe khe…! Kena kalian ! Khuahahaha ! " tawa sesosok makhluk#Heh ?# dikejauhan.

################################################## ################################

SAKURA POV : ON

Gue celingukan, sukses menemukan selusin lilin dan cawan.

" Shika, sini, pemantik loe. " Gue ngulurin tangan kearah belakang, tempat SEHARUSNYA Shikamaru berada. Karena ketika berlari tadi, Shikamaru ada dibelakang Gue. Tapi, kok tangannya Shikamaru…tangan dingin, keras, kaya'…tulang !

Gue noleh, ngeri abis, n…_SKELETON_ !

Bruk !

SAKURA POV : OFF

Haruno Sakura, sukses pingsan.

################################################## ################################

SHINO POV : ON

" Dimana ? Ugh, bau apa ini ? " Gue ngernyit, nyium bau yang –menurut Gue sih- sangat-sangat tidak enak tapi Gue kenal.

Mendadak, ruangan yang Gue masuki terang, oleh puluhan lilin.

Tapi…dengan ratusan bangkai serangga dan belasan botol racun serangga…

" AAARRGGHHH ! "

Bruk !

SHINO POV : OFF

Aburame Shino, sukses pingsan setelah _shock_ menonton ratusan bangkai serangga kesayangannya dan menghirup racun serangga.

################################################## ################################

KIBA POV : ON

" GUYS, KALIAN DIMANA ?! " teriakan Gue nggaung di rumah ini.

" Guk guk guk ! Guuk guuk guuk ! Guk guk guk ! "

Lho, itu 'kan mirip kaya' sinyal SOS ! N kaya' suaranya Akamaru !

" Akamaru ! " Gue noleh n…nemu' bangkai anjing putih yang persis ama Akamaru !

" AKAMARUU ! "

Bruk !

KIBA POV : OFF

Inuzuka Kiba, sukses pingsan karena _shock_ melihat err…' peliharaan 'nya ' mati '.

################################################## ################################

HINATA POV : ON" Ne-Neji-san ? Neji-san…? " Hinata memanggil-manggil.

Drap drap drap !

" Eh ? " Itu suara siapa ?

Grep !

" Eeh ?! Ka-kamu siapa…? " tanyaku bingung. Aku mendadak dipeluk !

" Hinata-chan ! Ketemu jugaa ! " seru…ini…Naruto-kun ?

Na-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun meluk aku ?! Kyaa !

Bruk !

HINATA POV : OFF

Hyuuga Hinata, pingsan, _melting_ gara-gara Naruto…

################################################## ################################

NEJI POV : ON

" Hinata-sama…! HINATA-SAMA…! Anda dimana…?! Tolong jawab saya…! " Gue teriak-teriak, manggil nona Hinata. Duh, kalo Hinata-sama ilang, bahaya nih. Gue bunuh Lee !

" N-Ne-Neji… "

Ini 'kan…

Gue kenal suara ini ! Takut-takut, gue noleh.

" T-Tou-san…? " panggil Gue takut-takut#Yey, Nova berhasil bikin Neji takut…!*Di-jyuuken*#

Dan yang Gue temui adalah…

Hizashi Hyuuga yang memegang pisau yang masih menancap di dadanya…

" T-TOU-SAAAN…! "

Bruk !

NEJI POV : OFF

Hyuuga Neji, sukses pingsan, shock.

################################################## ################################

LEE POV : ON

" Teman-temaan…! Kalian menghilang dengan penuh semangat masa mudaaa ! DIMANAKAH KALIAAN !? " Teriakan Daku, sukses membuat puluhan laba-laba jatuh.

" LEE ! ENGKAU BENAR-BENAR PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA ! Gurumu ini sangat senang karenanya ! "

" Hah ? G-Gai-sen-sensei ? " panggil Daku, mengenali suara guru, Maito Gai, yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena jatuh saat panjat tebing…

" BETUL ! SIAPA LAGI MEMANG ?! KESINILAH, LEE ! " seru suara Sensei lagi.

" Baik ! "Daku lari menuju sumber suara itu.

" Kesinilah…ikut dengan gurumu ini ke akhirat, Lee…! " Tubuh Gai-sensei yag dipenuhi darah, batu, dan belitan tali, nyambut Daku. Tangannya mengacung, sebuah _handdrill_ berdarah seakan mau nusuk Daku !

" Se-sensei ! "

" Ikut aku…ke akhirat… " _Handdrill _di tangan Gai bergerak, tepat ke perut Daku ! Daku mulai ketakutan !

_Handdril_ itu menembus _spandex _Daku, perlahan mengucurkan darah merah.

" HAHAHA ! IKUT AKU LEE ! "

" Argh, argh, AAAA ! "

Bruk !

LEE POV : OFF

Rock Lee, pingsan, di-bor dengan _handdrill_.

################################################## ################################

TENTEN POV : ON

" Uwaah, rumah yang seram. Pasti banyak hantu-nya, nih. Gue gak bawa kamera lagi. " Gue lihat-lihat sekitar dengan kagum.

" Iya, keren banget. Kagum gue…Elo gak bawa kamera ? Pake' kamera HP aja, Ten. " kata suara disebelah Gue.

Klik ! Klik !

" Eh…? Oh iya, ya ? 'Tul, tuh. Eh, tapi…Elo siapa…? " Gue ngarahin pendaran cahaya HP nya ke sosok disebelah.

" Elo. " jawab…sosok yang persis ama Gue…

" Doppelganger* ! "

Bruk !

TENTEN POV : OFF

Tenten, pingsan, shock melihat ' _doppelganger '_nya.

*Doppelganger : pantulan diri kita yang memberitahukan masa depan. Setelah bertemu, dalam waktu dekat orang itu biasanya mati.

################################################## ################################

SHIKAMARU POV : ON

Ck, kemana sih, mereka ? Mana _lighter_ gue tinggal dikit lagi…

N apa-apa'an deretan jeritan dan suara jatuh tadi ?

Gresek !

" Eh ? "

" AAAAAARRHH ! " Sialan, gue masuk jebakan n jatuh ke lubang !

Bruk !

SHIKAMARU POV : OFF

Nara Shikamaru, pingsan, masuk jebakan.

################################################## ################################

CHOUJI POV : ON

" Teman-teman…?! "

Krauk !

" Kalian dimana…?! "

Kruk !

" Shikamaru ?! Inoo ?! "

Krauk krek !

Gue muter-muter sambil makan keripik kentang.

" Mereka sudah kumakan ! Sekarang, waktu-mu, gendut ! "

Mendadak, sesosok tubuh besar ngehadang gue !

Tapi…gue dibilang gendut ?! Itu hinaan terbesar buat guee ! Gue 'kan cuma agak kelebihan lemak !

" APAAAA ?! SIAPA LO- " Gue teriak, tapi langsung berhenti liat 'orang didepan gue.

Ntu orang badannya gede abis, rambutnya oranye, n gendut ! Eh, malah ngejek gue gendut ! Sialan loe !

Srek !

Eh, keripik kentang gue diambil !

" Heh, GENDUT ! Balikin keripik gue ! Hey, Oren gendut ! "

Sialan, teriakan gue gak digubris.

" Mm ? Sialan loe, tinggal dikit, lagi. N nama gue Juugo, elo juga gendut, tau' ! " balas si…siapa tadi ? Juugo ?Sambil makan keripik gue lagi !

" Tapi 'kan itu punya gue ! Ge-eh-Juugo ! Woy ! "Gue jerit-jerit.

" Terserah gue dong ! " Juugo bales teriak. Uh, nyemprot ludah, lagi' !

Gue niat teriak lagi, eh, tapi kok pusing ya…?

Bruk !

CHOUJI POV : OFF

" Beneran kata Master, anak ini pingsan kalo kebanyakan teriak n gak makan. " Juugo ngangkat Chouji.

Akimichi Chouji, pingsan, kelaparan# Inget film Kungfu Boy, enggak ? Itu lho, waktu Kungfu habis jatuh dari langit, terus pingsan gegara kelaperan… Nah, ini_ scene_-nya agak mirip-mirip kaya' itu lah.#

################################################## ################################

INO POV : ON

" KYAAAAA ! SASUKE-KUN ! Kenapa kau bersama Naruto ?! " Gue shock melihat Sasuke-kun ciuman ama Naruto !

N itu berarti…gay ! I HATE GAY !

" Memangnya kenapa, Yamanaka ? " balas Sasuke-kun.

Kereeen ! Tapi jangan ciuman ama Naruto dong !

" I-Ino-chan ? " Naruto natap gue, wajahnya merah abis !

" Biarkan dia, Dobe. " Sasuke-kun ngelanjutin ciumannya tadi, gue gak kuaat !

Bruk !

INO POV : OFF

Yamanaka Ino, pingsan, shock melihat kenyataan idolanya adalah gay.

################################################## ################################

" Uuh ? " Sakura membuka matanya sedikit. Cahaya terang langsung menyergapnya. " Skeleton ! " jeritnya mendadak.

" Hahahaa ! Salah ndiri loe ! " Kyuubi tertawa keras, melihat buruannya satu persatu bangun.

" Kyu-Kyuubi-san ? " panggil Sakura bingung.

" Akhirnya kalian bangun juga. Sekarang, cepat pulang, ya. " Suara Itachi memasuki indra pendengaran mereka.

" A-ada apa ini ? " Shino melihat sekeliling. Bayangan puluhan serangga mati masih menghantui pikirannya.

" Karena kalian memasuki rumah ini seenaknya, Kyuubi membuat berbagai jebakan untuk membuat kalian pingsan, dan shock. Yah, kecuali Hinata, sih. Dia tidak shock. "jelas Itachi halus.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau kami memasuki rumah ini…? Eh ? Berarti ini masih dirumah hantu itu ? " Shikamaru terbelalak kaget.

" Karena ini rumah Itachi-nii dan Kyuu, ttebayo ! " seru Naruto, sukses ditampol Kyuubi.

" APA ?! KALIAN NIKAH ?! KYAAA ! " Sakura histeris.

" What the- ?! "

" Belum nikah, masih tunangan, kok. " Itachi menjawab tenang.

Sing !

" Sialan loe, Wrinkled ! " seru Kyuubi, pistolnya masih mengacung.

Prang !

Duk !

Sementara salah satu vas bunga pecah dan pedang Kyuubi jatuh.

" Uwaah… " Para rookie melongo.

Itachi yang barusan ditembak pake' pistol ? Ternyata udah ngehindar.

Rookie 12 tambah melongo deh.

" Udah, cepet pulang gih. " usir Kyuubi.

" Eh ! Tunggu, Kyuubi-san ! Akamaru mana ?! Apa maksudnya jebakan tadi ? " Kiba menjerit.

" Hmm, Fujoshinting tadi, disitu emang ada skeleton kok. Hiasan punya gue. Si Insect Boy, gue arahin ke ruang kosong, yang banyak srangga, terus gue kasih racun serangga 15 botol. O iya, hiasan kepala singa tadi, bikinan gue tuh ! Tiap 5 menit noleh kekiri n kanan. " jelas Kyuubi.

" Terus, buat Kiba, hologram kok. Hinata-chan, gue kasihan, jadi daripada dikasih jebakan ama Kyuu, gue peluk deh ! Hehe, yang Neji tadi juga hologram. " Naruto dijitak Kiba dan dijewer Neji. Hinata ? _Melting_.

" Lee, robot-nya Kyuubi. Tenten, robot humanoid. N Shikamaru, Kyuubi males jadi dibikin jatuh aja. " Gantian Sasuke.

" Dan, Ino tadi, beneran Otouto dan Naruto kok. Oh ya, mereka memang jadian. Chouji, itu tadi Juugo, orang, kok. Dan pintu tadi, My Devil yang nutup, sosok didepan tadi, Danzo. Orang yang disuruh jaga rumah ini sampai aku dan My Devil nikah. " jelas Itachi panjang dan sukses dijitak Kyuubi.

" APAAAA ?! " Rookie 10 jerit-jerit.

" Sekarang, pergi-dari-rumah-ini. " Kyuubi menunjuk pintu, mengusir.

" Baik…Tapi, jam berapa ini ? "tanya Sakura.

" Eh ? Jam 12. " jawab Itachi, sukses membuat Rookie 10 lari terbirit-birit, pulang.

" Hoaaahm, tidur sini yuk. " Naruto menguap.

" Silahkan, Master, Maestro, Young Master, Jeune Maitre. " Danzo berjalan terseok-seok.

Oyasumi~ Happy Halloween~

Sesosok wanita melambaikan tangan…

-END-

Happy Halloween !

Gomen telat abis ! Nova ketiduran sih !

Ah ya, siapakah sosok wanita diakhir ? Yang bisa nebak, hadiah sepiring gelas cantik !

Ini list-nya :

A)Sadako

B)Kushina

C)Mikoto

D)Maid

E)Nova

F)Salah satu dari wanita di Rookie 12

G)Aneki-nya Nova, Ryuuga

Silahkan pilih !

Lucifer's Girl


End file.
